Nero Crescent/Gameplay
Nero Crescent fights using a variety of energy attacks, sword-based combos, and has the power to create portals that allow him to fight in a variety of ways. Most of his melee attacks are performed quickly, trading power for speed. His energy attacks can be charged, and the longer he charges them, the stronger they become. However, they take several seconds to increase in power, leaving Nero players in a vulnerable state, although, if players use Nero's Golden Trigger special, it can speed up the allotted time needed to power up his attacks. *'Slice-and-Dice': (Nero performs a quick three-hit sword combo, and finishes with a stabbing attack. This attack may be followed up by his Multislash.) *'Multislash': or + (Nero dashes forward and proceeds to perform a faster, multiple-slash combo, hitting the opponent with several slashing movements before a final power slash knocks them away.) *'Meteor Slash': + (Nero quickly slashes the opponent twice. The first hit pushes them forward, while the second hit knocks them into the air. Nero may proceed to use this attack again while in the air to follow the opponent, and knock them higher into the air. This attack can only be used twice in a row.) *'Multislash Barrage': + (Nero proceeds to quickly slice and dice his sword in a downward motion, tripping and trapping opponents in a fast-paced four-hit combo.) *'Jenova Blast': (Nero performs a two-hit punch, releasing an energy blast after the second hit that knocks back opponents.) *'Jenova Wave': or + (Nero charges energy is both arms and thrusts his arms in front of himself, firing a black-and-purple energy blast toward opponents. If the attack is charged, the width and range of the attack will expand.) *'Uppercut Blast': + (Nero punches forward, then proceeds to uppercut the opponent. Once the second hit connects, he will perform an upward Jenova Blast, blasting opponents into the air.) *'Mini-Meteor Crash': + (Nero opens a portal in the air that drops a tiny meteor shower onto opponents. The meteor shower lasts for 3-4 seconds before the portal closes.) *'Ominous Strike': (Nero blocks with his sword. If he is attacked, he will fall through a portal and reappear behind the opponent, slashing them once before stabbing them with his sword.) *'Warp Jenova Wave': or + (Nero fires his Jenova Wave through a portal, which goes through a second portal that opens behind his back, hitting opponents in the opposite direction. Like his standard Jenova Wave, this attack may be charged to increase its damage, however it leaves Nero vulnerable. Additionally, projectile attacks in front of or behind Nero may interrupt this attack.) *'Nexus Trick': + (Nero opens a portal above his head and slashes through it. Another portal opens and Nero's sword appears from the ground, attacking opponents beneath their feet.) *'Golden Trigger': + (Nero transforms into Golden Nero, slightly boosting his speed and strength. The transformation will automatically end if Nero fails to attack opponents within 5 seconds. The form may be maintained for 12 seconds if Nero continues to attack within the time limit.) **'Nexus Slash': + (This attack is performed in the air and takes the place of Golden Trigger while Nero is transformed. Nero falls though a portal and reappears in the air, performing a traditional downward stab with his sword.) *'Crescent Kick': near opponent + or (Nero quickly slashes the opponent twice, then kicks them away.) *'Nexus Drop': near opponent + (Nero knocks the opponent into a portal above his head, dropping them behind himself.) *'Nexus Loop': near opponent + (Nero opens a portal under his opponent's feet, causing them to fall through and out of another portal above the portal they fell through. Their fall will loop three times before Nero closes the bottom portal.) *'Jump': (Nero jumps upwards.) *'Double Jump': (Nero jumps and then jumps a second time in mid-air.) *'Air Dash: ' + or (After performing a Double Jump, Nero can perform an aerial dash.) *'Item Pick-up': near item (Nero picks up an item.) *'Block': (Nero blocks.) *'Dodge': + or (Nero dodges left or right.) *''For the main article, see Ominous Slash.'' Nero slices the opponent, knocking them through a portal that drops them from above the stage, killing them once they hit the ground. Can also kill any opponent that gets hit by the falling victim. *''For the main article, see Super Jenova Cannon.'' Nero fires a massive black and gold beam attack across the stage. *''For the main article, see Nexus Crash.'' Nero transforms into his Golden form and opens a massive portal that pulls the entire stage into an asteroid field. Asteroids will fall onto the stage, killing any opponents they hit. After 10 seconds have passed, the portal will close, returning the stage to normal. Category:Character gameplay